Quanta Isil
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Quatre personnes dans le monde vont mourir pour renaître en tant qu'enfant de la Lune. Pourquoi fallait-il que Stiles soit dans le lot? HxH, Sterek et autres couples (hétéro et homo). Probable que je mette quelques lemons.
1. Prologue

Yo~ Je me lance dans ma première fic sur Teen Wolf ! Après avoir dévoré les trois premières saisons et presque finit la quatrième je me lance enfin. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup discuté de mes idées pour cette histoire avec ma jumelle et je la remercie car elle m'a beaucoup aidé !

Sinon à noter

_ Aiden, Boyd, Erica et Allison sont VIVANTS ! Sortez le champagne !

_ Scott a une meute avec des loup-garou dedans ! (Sortez une deuxième bouteille de champagne!) Non sérieusement, au début je vouais mettre Derek en Alpha mais finalement c'est un Bêta (celui de Scott)

_ Du coup ceux qui étaient plus là sont de retour et Scott est l'Alpha de tout de petit monde, Stiles dira les noms de tous les membres à un moment donné.

Donc dans cette fic je vais mettre Stiles en avant, notez également :

_ **Relation entre hommes STILES X DEREK donc homophobes S'ABSTENIR, merci.**

 **_ Interdit au moins de 18 ans on sait jamais si je met une petite scène de sexe au milieu. (Et on sait jamais si quelqu'un suit cette règle un jour se sera un miracle…).**

Je crois que c'est bon on va pouvoir y aller, bonne lecture !

Prologue : Cadeau d'anniversaire !

En cette nuit de pleine lune plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées dans un manoir flambant neuf au milieu de la forêt entourant Beacon Hills, le manoir Hale avait été entièrement rénové et pouvait facilement accueillir la meute de Scott et toutes les personnes qui y étaient associées pour fêter un événement particulier : les 18 ans de Stiles !

Ce dernier sortait d'ailleurs du manoir avec Scott pour s'aérer et ils commencèrent donc à marcher tranquillement à travers la forêt. Stiles avait un peu bu et même s'il restait lucide il avait tendance à beaucoup parler après quelques verres :

_ Tu sais quoi, ça me rappel le jour où tout à commencé, tu sais quand on est sortit pour chercher ce demi-cadavre et que tu t'es fait mordre par Peter... il s'en est passé des choses depuis, tu es devenu un super Alpha même si personne n'y croyait…

_ Sympa.

_ Non mais c'est vrai, même moi j'y croyait pas ! Mais finalement tu as réussit à faire ta meute au fur et à mesure, ça a commencé avec Allison, même si s'était vraiment pas malin de tomber amoureux de la fille de chasseurs qui voulaient ta peau… Mais bon, on a survécu et après Peter et Kate soient « morts » on a dû affronter Jackson en Kanima et après moult aventures il est finalement devenu un loup-garou, c'est à ce moment là qu'Isaac a commencé à changer d'allégeance, allant de Derek à toi et que Boyd et Erica ont déserté, se faisant ainsi capturer par les Alphas.

C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'on ait pu les sauver ainsi que Cora puis les mettre en sécurité loin de Beacon Hills. Puis tout s'est enchaîné, Jennifer et ses sacrifices, Lydia qui est en vérité une Banshee, le Nemeton, Peter qui revient d'entre les morts.

_ C'est vrai que ça a été une période très mouvementé…

_ Oui, on a même réussi à récupérer les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden après la mort de notre prof psychopathe !

_ Tu en veux toujours à Derek d'avoir couché avec elle ?

_ Ce petit con ! Il a osé coucher avec Braeden alors qu'on était ensemble !

_ Hum, ce qui nous ramène au moment où Kate et revenue elle aussi d'entre les morts et que cette liste noire est sortie.

_ Oui mais avant ça on a rencontré une certaine Kira et Allison a été blessée par les Oni lorsqu'ils étaient contrôlés par le Nogitsune, du coup elle, son père et Isaac sont partis en France pour qu'elle s'en remette.

_ Et on a rencontré Malia aussi durant cette période.

_ Tu te souviens de sa réaction quand je lui ais dit qu'on pouvait plus être ensemble parce que j'aimais Derek et que je couchais avec lui ?!

_ Elle t'en a collé une qui t'as foutu a terre avant de te demander : « Je peux regarder ? ». Lança l'Alpha en imitant la jeune fille, ce qui le fit rire.

_ Arrête de te moquer, j'avais l'impression d'avoir Zombter en face de moi ! Aie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

_ N'appelles pas Peter comme ça, il se retient de t'égorger à chaque fois et un jour il n'y aura personne pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur toi !

_ Ca va je ferais attention ! Tss, depuis que tu as mordu Liam tu es devenu un vrai papa poule avec tout le monde !

_ Seulement les membres de ma meute.

_ Ce qui nous fait Derek, Cora, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Liam, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Allison, Danny et Mason… Sérieusement comment les deux derniers sont arrivés dans la meute ?

_ Danny sort avec Ethan et Mason est le meilleur ami de Liam et tu t'es oublié dans la liste.

_ Vrai mais c'est tellement évident, en même temps vu le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé tes fesses ! Mais tu sais que d'après Deaton il y a aussi des personnes qui sont des « membres par association », lui en est un, comme ta mère, mon père et celui d'Allison, les parents de Kira mais aussi Parrish et Peter ! Sinon ils ne seraient pas à ma fête d'anniversaire !

_ D'ailleurs on devrait rentrer, on s'est beaucoup éloigné.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu oublies que Derek a fait monter un mur de pierre de deux mètres de haut tout autour de la propriété Hale pour pas qu'on vous dérange quand vous êtes en « mode loup ».

_ Stiles…

_ Ouah ! C'est vrai qu'on est loin, regarde c'est le Nemeton, je penses que Derek a bien fait d'acheter ces terres et de les mettre hors de portée des humains, c'est dangereux par ici, il y a déjà eu tellement de morts à cause de cet arbre.

Sans regarder derrière lui ce que faisait Scott, Stiles monta sur la souche et regarda la Pleine Lune quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers son Alpha mais au moment où il allait recommencer à parler il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre chez son vis-à-vis :

_ Scott ?

Ce dernier avait ses yeux rouges fixé sur Stiles et ne semblait plus lui-même, il se jeta sur l'humain avant qu'il n'ait pu effectuer le moindre geste et le plaqua contre la souche en grognant.

_ Scott… a-arrêtes, tu me fais p-peur… Scott !?

L'Alpha, sans écouter une seule seconde la personne sous lui, planta ses griffes profondément dans son cœur, condamnant l'humain à une mort certaine, il ne reprit conscience de qui il était que lorsqu'il retira ses griffes du corps de son ami.

_ S-Stiles… Oh, merde, merde ! Non Stiles, restes avec moi, on va te soigner, ça va aller !

_ Scott… je vais mourir…

_ Non ! Ca va aller ! Ca va aller ! On va te soigner ! S'il-te-plais restes avec moi !

Le loup tenait fermement l'humain dans ses bras et quand il sentit le pouls de ce dernier ralentir de plus en plus il poussa un hurlement désespéré à la Lune qui les observaient, ce qui attira aussi ceux qui étaient encore à la fête au manoir Hale, soit le reste de la meute et les personnes associées à la meute.

Derek arriva le premier et il sentit immédiatement l'odeur de détresse que son Alpha émettait mélangée à l'odeur de sang qui provenait du corps qu'il serrait fort contre lui au point qu'il disparaisse entre ses bras, mais le bêta n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui était la personne contre son Alpha, il aurait reconnu son odeur entre mille puisque c'était celle de son compagnon…

Lydia s'époumonait contre le torse de Jackson :

_ C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible, j'ai pas crié ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas sentit, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir pu prédire un tel drame. Personne n'osait croire à ce qu'il voyait, le Shérif était dans un tel choc qu'il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, il était figé sur place, tout comme les autres.

Derek était tout près de Scott quand ce dernier releva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes :

_ Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, désolé…

Il répétait ces mots comme une litanie et Derek ressentait toute la détresse qui émanait de lui à cet instant. Le bêta entendit le dernier battement de cœur de son compagnon et il commença à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il n'arrivait pas à simplement imaginer perdre son compagnon, ce stupide humain trop bavard qui lui tapait sur les nerfs mais qu'il aimait tellement. Il sortit doucement Stiles de l'étreinte de son Alpha qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher et le rapprocha de lui sauf qu'au moment où le sang de l'humain passa sous les rayons de la Lune il se mit à luire d'une douce lumière ce qui arrêta net les deux loups.

Fronçant les sourcils, Deaton s'approcha du corps et il sembla réaliser quelque chose :

_ Posez son corps au milieu de la souche et éloignez-vous.

Scott et Derek lui lancèrent un regard chargé d'incompréhensions mais finirent par le faire, Deaton semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur vous, ce qui était frustrant à la longue. Une fois les deux loups descendu de la souche ils purent tous voir le sang de Stiles se transformer en un espèce de liquide pâteux et phosphorescent et recouvrir entièrement son corps tandis que la Lune l'illuminait de plus en plus, ne semblant briller que pour lui. Puis la lumière diminua d'intensité et le liquide phosphorescent s'évapora, révélant un Stiles vêtu d'habits étranges, les cheveux longs, la peau brillant sous la lumière de la Lune comme si elle était elle aussi phosphorescente mais au moins était-il bien vivant !

Tous observaient Stiles dormir au milieu de cette souche sans qu'aucun n'esquisse le moindre geste, c'est Deaton qui brisa le silence :

_ C'est un esprit élémentaire.

Derek regarda alors le vétérinaire droit dans les yeux :

_ Il est mort, je l'ais sentit mourir, pourquoi est-il toujours vivant ?

_ Parce qu'il lui fallait mourir pour renaître en temps qu'enfant de la Lune, désormais il est un esprit élémentaire. Il n'y en a que quatre sur Terre et ils « renaissent » tous à pas plus de 24 heures d'intervalle entre le premier et le dernier.

_ Je me souviens que ma sœur disait qu'ils étaient sacrés, commença Peter, ils sont supérieurs à toutes les créatures surnaturelles mais ils n'accèdent à leurs pouvoirs que la nuit de leur 18 ans qui est une nuit de Pleine Lune.

_ Exact. Reste à savoir quel est son élément : Eau, Feu, Terre ou Air ?

Fin du Prologue~

Et je m'arrête là ! Au début je voulais stopper juste après la « mort » de Stiles mais je me suis dit que vous alliez me haïr alors je m'arrête un peu plus loin. Alors ! Que sera l'élément de Stiles ? Qui sont les trois autres esprits élémentaires ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! :D

Ma sœur est une vrai sadique, elle voulait que je stoppe à la mort de Stiles et même la faire plus longue et plus larmoyante… Heureusement que je suis pas comme elle me dis-je.


	2. Chapitre 1

Yo~ Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre mais tout d'abord : Merci infiniment pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Du coup je vais vous répondre :

Sanga36 : Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre vous pourrez trouver par déduction l'élément de Stiles et vous ferez la connaissance des autres esprits élémentaires, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Lylypuce55 : Voilà pour la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !

SachaLaBlonde : Tu verras dans ce chapitre son élément mais sois attentive parce que c'est pas dit directement, on le trouve par déduction !

Yumi-elfeuw : tu verras pour son élément dans ce chapitre ! Je vais pas vous griller le suspens ! XP J'espère que ça te plaira.

Chacha la tortue yaoiste : Bon je te donne un indice mais chuuut ! Le répète pas aux autres : c'est pas l'Eau ! Même si j'en conviens ça lui irait très bien ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je te propose un OS Sterek avec comme base :

« Ondine : esprit de l'eau, les ondines sont de belles femmes (ou homme du coup XP) qui peuvent avoir la forme d'un poisson ou d'un serpent, elles ont la peau douce et fraîche ainsi qu'une jolie voix et vivent généralement dans des bassins d'eau clair. »

Bonne chance !

TsukiHara-chan : voilà pour la suite, tu découvriras par déduction l'élément de notre hyperactif ! En espérant te satisfaire !

Felissamaaaa : voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plairas autant que le prologue !

Le Visiteur : J'avoue je me suis pas relu pour le Prologue et j'aurais dû ! (je me suis fait peur moi-même avec mes propres fautes! XD) Du coup là j'ai relue donc ça devrait être bon ! Bonne lecture !

Guest: Merci et bonne lecture!

Et voilà, bonne lecture à tous et en espérant que cela vous plaira autant que le Prologue !

Chapitre 1 : Avoue, tu as fumé un truc illégal !

La première chose qu'il entendit lorsqu'il sortit de son brouillard cotonneux fut des cris, et pas n'importe lesquels, il s'agissait de Scott et de Derek qui se disputaient (encore) :

_ T'es censé être un véritable Alpha, tu devrais mieux te contrôler que ça !

_ Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors arrête de me crier dessus ! J'ai pas senti que je perdais le contrôle, ça s'est passé d'un coup !

_ C'est ça le problème ! Ça s'est passé alors que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire !

_ Deaton a dit que ça devait se produire !

_ Tu aurais pu empêcher que ça se produise si tu l'avais voulu !

_ C'était inévitable !

_ T'essayes juste de te donner bonne conscience !

_ Bon sang mais fermez-la ! Chris lança un regard noir aux deux loups avant de se reconcentrer sur le Bestiaire. Bon, d'après ce qu'on a pu traduire avec Lydia on sait que ceux qu'on appelle les « enfants de la Lune » sont en fait des humains normaux jusqu'à leurs 18 ans.

Chris regarda la Banshee qui continua :

_ La nuit de leur anniversaire est une nuit de Pleine Lune et ils se font tuer cette nuit-là par leur « chef » qui est le plus souvent un Loup-garou, même s'il peut être un Vampire ou un Obake.

_ C'est quoi un Obake ? Demanda justement Liam.

_ C'est un esprit. Répondit Noshiko. Moi par exemple je suis un Obake de type Kitsune comme Kira, il en existe plusieurs autres : tanuki, hebi, mujina, bakeneko et okami entre autres.*

_ Là vous nous parlez chinois ! Rigola Jackson.

_ Japonnais. Le reprit Ken, le père de Kira.

_ …

_ Et sinon quoi d'autre ? Demanda Allison.

Lydia souffla avant de reprendre :

_ Ils se font donc tuer par leur « chef » dans un lieu sacré depuis la nuit des temps, ici je suppose que c'est le Nemeton, et renaissent après leur mort en tant qu'esprits élémentaires.

_ Ils ont des caractéristiques particulières ? Demanda Peter.

_ Ça va beaucoup le changer Stiles au final ? Questionna aussi Scott.

_ Imagine on reconnaît plus notre Stiles ! Ce sera comme s'il était mort ! Paniqua Melissa.

_ On se calme ! Chris attendit qu'ils se taisent pour reprendre : d'après ce qui est écrit leur personnalité ne change pas et le plus important c'est qu'ils peuvent se faire obéir de TOUTES les créatures surnaturelles et sont même les maîtres de certaines en particulier suivant leur élément.

Suite à ça tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, certains ne croyaient pas une seule seconde que le fragile petit Stiles pouvait être puissant et surtout supérieur à eux (comme Jackson et Erica pour ne citer qu'eux…), d'autres commençaient à sérieusement paniquer, certains se réjouissaient et Peter se dit que si tout cela était vrai ce gamin se révélerait utile, plus qu'à le mettre dans sa poche !

Stiles de son côté avait tout entendu, les loups étaient tellement concentrés sur ce qu'ils se disaient que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il reprenait conscience. Du coup il réfléchissait, son cerveau tournant à plein régime : lui puissant ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose vu comment cette ville attirait les problèmes d'ordre surnaturel… Mais pour l'instant il se foutait complètement de ça, curieusement il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retourner au Nemeton et cela pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement !

Il se leva discrètement et se faufila jusqu'à la porte, tout le monde était tellement occupé à se crier dessus que personne ne le vit. Jusque-là tout allez bien, il allait pouvoir retourner à la souche, il en avait tellement envie, il désirait tellement y être ! Le problème, c'est qu'au moment où il ouvrit la porte la lumière de la Lune illumina sa peau et ses longs cheveux (tient depuis quand ils étaient longs ?… Bah pas grave, il réfléchirait à ça plus tard…) ce qui fit l'effet d'un … « panneau lumineux lors d'une nuit sans lune sur une route pas éclairée » … Le truc inratable… ce qui ne loupa pas puisque l'ensemble des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, bonjour la discrétion :

_ Stiles ! T'es réveillé ! Commença à s'enthousiasmer Scott avant de réaliser : Tu allais où comme ça ?

Allez Stiles sois honnête !

_ Au Nemeton. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Mouais, vu les yeux rouges de Scott il aurait mieux fait de dire qu'il allait aux toilettes, cela aurait été moins dangereux même si les toilettes étaient à l'opposé et qu'il connaissait parfaitement la maison puisqu'il y vivait avec Derek…

_ NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Hurla-t-il en le saisissant brusquement par les épaules. Ce putain d'arbre ne nous cause que des problèmes, encore ce soir je t'ai tué sur lui, JE T'AI TUÉ TU M'ENTENDS ! Et toi tu ne penses qu'à y retourner ?! C'est HORS DE QUESTION !

Stiles était terrorisé, jamais Scott n'avait élevé la voix sur lui et encore moins utilisé son pouvoir d'Alpha pour se faire obéir, l'hyperactif se sentait oppressé et soumis par cette puissance qui émanait de son ami, il voyait sa rage briller au fond de ses yeux…

En tentant de reculer Stiles heurta une plante verte qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et cette dernière se mit à pousser autour de lui pour le protéger et à attaquer Scott pour l'éloigner.

S'ensuivit un combat acharné entre Scott et la plante mais finalement la plante gagna à l'issu d'un dur combat.

_ Trente secondes pour te faire ligoter par une plante, pendu par les pieds, minable Scott.

_ La ferme Peter !

Peter ricana jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de plante vienne lui ligoter les pieds et qu'il se ramasse par terre. Il grogna avant de ce recevoir le poids de Scott ce qui le fit grogner encore plus. Il observa alors la meute : les humains et la Banshee s'étaient mis en retrait derrière les loups et la coyote qui déchiraient la plante à coup de griffes sauf que celle-ci repoussait constamment.

_ Stiles… Grogna Derek. Libères-nous !

_ Je peux pas… Je sais pas…

Deaton observait les personnes présentes en train de lutter contre cette plante verte avant que son regard ne se dirige vers l'hyperactif :

_ Tu voulais aller au Nemeton, tu devrais en profiter pour filer, Stiles.

Ce dernier lança un regard paniqué, terrorisé et désespéré au vétérinaire qui soupira en comprenant ce qu'il ressentait :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas le souhait de les tuer, juste de les éloigner parce que là ce que tu désir plus que tout c'est de retourner à ton lieu sacré, cette plante ne les tuera pas, elle va juste les retenir.

_ Mais…

_ Je te le promets, tant que tu ne veux pas les tuer ils ne mourront pas, tu ne veux pas les tuer ?

Stiles fit non de la tête.

_ Alors tout ira bien, file maintenant, je veille sur eux si cela peut te rassurer. Il sourit gentiment au garçon qui lui rendit un mince sourire avant de partir en courant vers la forêt.

Il était à peine sorti du manoir qu'un rugissement retentit suivi d'un « STILES REVIENT ! » émit par Scott et d'un « BORDEL STILES ! » signé Derek mais il tint bon et résista aux appels de son Alpha et de son compagnon en continuant de courir entre les arbres.

Il était pieds nus mais pourtant il ne se blessait pas, le sol paraissait doux sous ses pas, de nombreux voiles volaient derrière lui sans le gêner. Il portait un short bouffant qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou mais pas de haut, juste ce qui ressemblait à des foulards transparents qui étaient accrochés à ses poignets et ses biceps, un autre entourait sa taille lui servant de ceinture, le tout était dans des tons marron et vert. Ses cheveux devenus longs (il faudrait qu'il pense à se demander pourquoi quand même…) étaient lâchés et flottaient derrière lui, une couronne de lierre reposait sur sa tête et un collier en argent avec un symbole bizarre en pendentif reposait autour de son cou, ajoutez à cela sa peau qui brillait sous la Lune…

_ Je te dis qu'on s'est trompé d'endroit ! Il n'y a personne ici ! Résonna une voix féminine.

_ Sois un peu patiente on est arrivé il y a cinq minutes.

Hum, là par contre il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon…

_ C'est cinq minutes de trop. Bougonna la voix féminine. Putain mec qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Au même moment Stiles aperçut un arbre brûler au loin, à l'endroit où se trouvait le Nemeton.

_ Je l'ai à peine touché ! Encore une voix différente, mais cette fois-ci elle était masculine.

_ Ne touches plus à rien ! L'engueula la voix féminine.

_ Attendez je vais essayer de l'éteindre… dit la personne à la voix … hum … neutre ?

Sans savoir pourquoi Stiles avait mal pour l'arbre et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit de l'eau éteindre le feu. Il était tout près désormais…

_ Kyo ? Sembla appeler la voix neutre.

_ J'ai mal. Mal pour le feu qui vient de mourir, c'est étrange comme sensation…

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Stiles qui arriva finalement dans la clairière où se trouvait la souche. Il vit alors les trois personnes à qui appartenaient les voix : il y avait une fille de type asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, elle portait une robe blanche légère et courte. À côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon avec lui aussi de longs cheveux mais roux cette fois, il ressemblait à un surfeur et ses yeux bleus électriques ressortaient étrangement tandis que sa tenue en cuir rouge composée d'un pantalon et d'un veston ouvert mettait en valeur sa musculature avantageuse. En dernier il vit ce qui semblait être un garçon blond, il avait les cheveux longs (ça commence à devenir redondant cette histoire de cheveux…) et les yeux gris, il portait une jupe longue couleur bleue lagon fendue sur le côté et il était orné de tout un tas d'accessoires qui prenaient différentes teintes de bleu.

_ Euh… Bonsoir ? Tenta Stiles.

_ Les cheveux longs, la peau phosphorescente et l'air paumé, c'est bon on a le quatrième ! Lança la fille.

 _Arf… Sale bête !_

_ Enchantée, reprit-elle, je m'appelle Sakura et je viens du Japon. Apparemment je suis la première à m'être réincarnée, un émissaire a dit que je devais être de l'élément de l'Air même si je ne comprend pas tout…

_ Kyo, deuxième, je serais du Feu… Annonça le roux.

 _Mpf, il a l'air causant celui-là..._

Le blond regarda Stiles avant de lui sourire :

_ Je sais que ça doit commencer à faire beaucoup pour une seule soirée entre la mort, la renaissance et les pouvoirs qui se déclenchent sans faire exprès, on vient de le vivre nous aussi… L'émissaire de ma meute a dit qu'on renaissait dans un ordre précis : Air, Feu, Eau Terre, d'après lui ce serait dans cet ordre là que ce serait créée la Terre… Au fait je me présente, Drago, je viens d'Angleterre.

_ On s'en fou de l'ordre ! Le plus important c'est ce foutoir qu'est devenu ma vie en l'espace d'une nuit ! Et dire qu'on devait aller dans un super resto, c'est foutu ! Cria Sakura en tirant sur ses mèches trop longues.

 _Bon sang j'en ai rien à faire de tes états d'âme ! J'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me coller au Nemeton !_

_ Le pire, reprit Sakura, c'est que lorsque je suis revenue à moi j'étais encore là où je suis morte et au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux tout s'est mis à changer autour de moi et le lieu a comme reprit vie après un long moment passé dans une sorte d'hibernation et des créatures sont apparues et m'ont prêté allégeance avant de me pousser vers un cercle à partir duquel j'ai … comment dire … plopé ? Pour arriver jusqu'en Australie où se trouvait Kyo…

 _Plopé ? Ça veut dire quoi Plopé ? Ça existe au moins ?_

_ Elle est arrivée après que j'ai repris connaissance et avant que le lieu où j'étais moi aussi mort ne change, après ça a été pareil pour moi : les créatures, le cercle, la téléportation…

 _Ah ! Téléportation ! Ok, là je comprends beaucoup mieux ! … Ça existe la téléportation ?_

_ Idem pour moi ! Maintenant il te reste plus qu'à attendre que ton lieu change.

 _Oui pu...rée ! Laissez-moi allez au Nemeton !_

Stiles hocha la tête et fit volte-face, la preuve ultime de son impatience à se coller à l'arbre était le fait qu'il n'avait ouvert la bouche qu'une seule fois et pour dire deux mots en plus ! Il s'avança et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'arbre ce dernier se mit à repousser et à reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait quand Noshiko avait enfermé le Nogitsune la première fois. Des arbres et plantes de toutes sortes poussèrent tout autour, remplaçant les arbres communs dans cette forêt qui retournèrent à la terre et des parois de verre en forme d'alvéoles prirent place tout autour du lieu, c'était comme une ruche de verre posée au milieu de la forêt. Un bassin avec une cascade se logea dans un amas de rochers tout près alors qu'une douce brise jouait à travers les branches des arbres.

_ Wahou… pas mal du tout !

Stiles ne se retourna même pas vers le roux qui venait de parler et se colla plutôt au Nemeton avant de respirer un grand coup, oui, là il se sentait enfin complet…

_ Bonjour jeune maître !

 _Oh mon Dieu les fleurs me parlent…_

La fleur en question vola jusqu'à Stiles pour se placer devant son visage :

_ Je m'appelle Titania et je suis la reine des fées, nous sommes à votre service jeune maître !

Stiles resta idiot quelques secondes avant de se détacher du Nemeton pour tendre sa main vers la fée qui faisait la taille de sa paume.

_ Nous ne sommes pas les seules à être à votre service jeune maître, reprit la fée, il y a aussi des gnomes, des lutins, des nains, des elfes, des nymphes et toutes les créatures liées à la terre et aux plantes !

_ J'ai besoin d'un verre…

_ Si vous voulez on a du jus de baie, à moins que vous préfériez une bonne tisane de fleur ?

_ …

 _Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré… ?_

Fin du Chapitre 1 ~

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a satisfait, il va y avoir pas mal d'explications au début donc pas de panique si vous ne retenez pas tout, on répétera puisque je pense que vous serez pas les seuls, certains dans l'histoire devraient aussi être perdus…

Bisous et à la prochaine !

*Obake : Esprit

*Kitsune : Renard.

*Tanuki : Raton-laveur.

*Hebi : Serpent.

*Mujina : Blaireau.

*Bakeneko : Chat.

*Okami : Loup.

(J'ai bien bossé mon sujet! XD)


	3. Chapitre 2

Yo~ Voici le deuxième chapitre et je m'auto-félicite d'être dans les temps, je me suis dit un chapitre par semaine c'est bien et dans ma tête une voix a raisonné disant « Pff, toute façon tu tiendra jamais le rythme! » Eh ben si, je tiens ! (pour le moment), mais bref, place aux remerciements pour vos gentilles reviews et aux réponses :

Lylypuce55 : Merci ! Saches que si tu as aimé Stiles qui met à terre Peter tu vas adorer un passage de ce chapitre ! Le chapitre est un peu court et c'est surtout de la déconne, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Sanga36 : Contente que ça te plaise, les autres esprits élémentaires je vais les développer petit à petit mais pour le moment ce sera vraiment centré sur Stiles qui découvre ses pouvoirs, je les développerai quand même un peu plus au prochain chapitre que ce soit pas non plus des inconnus et cette histoire de cheveux longs, tout le monde se pose la question mais on ne saura pourquoi que plus tard dans la fic. Ah, la petite fée, on va découvrir plein de créatures surnaturelles dans cette histoire, et bien deviné pour l'élément, c'est la Terre ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture à toi !

yumi-elfeuw : merci pour ta review, eh oui, Stiles est vraiment mal barré, mais c'est le seul qui ne s'en rend pas compte ! En espérant que la suite te convienne, bisous !

Driamar : Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !

Chapitre 2 : Un esprit fou dans un corps plus très sain...

Derek était dans une colère noire alors qu'il courait vers le Nemeton. Arg, s'il choppait ce petit con d'hyperactif il allait te le mater bien comme il faut ! Non mais quelle idée de retourner à cet arbre maudit, quelle idée d'y aller tout court d'ailleurs ! Grrr, cet abrutit lui en faisait décidément voir de toutes les couleurs ! Quelle idée d'avoir un compagnon pareil, il était tombé sur le pire humain de la terre tout entière, il en était sûr !

_ Stiiiiles... je te jure que quand j'aurais mis la main sur toi tu regretteras d'être venu au monde, crétin d'hyperactif ! Grogna-t-il.

_ Derek ! L'appela Scott qui courait juste derrière lui. C'est à moi d'engueuler Stiles en premier, c'est moi l'Alpha alors pousse-toi de mon chemin !

Derek augmenta son rythme de course pour distancer son Alpha et ce dernier accéléra en conséquence, ils allaient si vite en arrivant au Nemeton qu'ils ne virent pas la vitre qui entourait désormais le lieu : Derek se la prit en pleine face et Scott l'étala un peu plus contre elle en lui rentrant dedans, n'ayant pas réussi à s'arrêter à temps.

Ce boucan fit se retourner les quatre personnes présentes de l'autre côté de la-dite vitre. Ils virent alors un Derek collé à ladite vitre et un Scott collé à Derek.

_ C'est qui ces clowns ? Demanda Kyo de son air perpétuellement blasé.

_ Juste mon compagnon et mon Alpha… Soupira de désespoir notre petit Stiles.

_ Oooooooh ! Dis-moi que ton mec c'est le petit derrière ! Chantonna Sakura en matant les pectoraux de Derek, visibles à travers le panneau de verre.

_ Non, c'est le grand devant. Répondit-il en souriant fièrement.

_ Noooooooooon…

Pendant que Stiles souriait fièrement devant le désespoir de l'asiatique les deux loups qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur avaient réussi à entrer et c'est un Derek hors de lui qui plaqua l'hyperactif contre le Nemeton :

_ Stiles, bon sang ! Tu es un vrai aimant à problèmes ! C'est encore pire que lorsque tu t'es cassé une jambe en allant du canapé au frigo !

Le petit brun déglutit difficilement, le loup le maintenait par les épaules vu qu'il n'avait pas de haut et il commençait à flipper sérieusement :

_ Derek, commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix, calme-toi s'il te plaît…

Cela eut comme effet de détendre l'homme face à lui et ce dernier se calma instantanément.

_ Comment t'as fait ça ! Recommença-t-il à s'énerver, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il était tellement calme, pourquoi tant de colère ? Il ne voulait plus se mettre en colère… du coup il perdit le contrôle et son loup sortit, faisant paniquer Stiles :

_ Non Derek, revient ! S'il te plaît reprend le contrôle ! Cria-t-il en s'accrochant à son homme comme un Koala à sa branche.

Derek revint alors instantanément à lui et regarda bizarrement son compagnon tout en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

_ Stiles ne dit plus rien ! Lui cria Scott, à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche il se passe un truc !

_ Mais…

_ CHUT ! Crièrent les deux loups simultanément.

Stiles fit la moue, tous des méchants d'abord !

Scott se tourna alors vers les intrus :

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Un jour peut-être quelqu'un comprendra la définition de « propriété privée »… Soupira Derek

Scott allait répliquer lorsque retentit la douce voix de Lydia :

_ STILES ! Tu me trouves si grosse que ça pour me faire courir autant !

La Banshee observa son ami qui se trouvait dans les bras de Derek avant de se tourner vers Scott et d'apercevoir dans la foulée les trois intrus phosphorescents, c'est là que Peter parla :

_ Ils sont phosphorescents comme Stiles, on peut se servir d'eux comme cobayes pour trouver un remède à l'autre idiot. Dit tranquillement Peter en les regardant.

_ Ferme-la Zombter ! Lança un Stiles passablement agacé et se calant encore plus contre son compagnon en attendant la réplique cinglante que Peter ne tarderait pas à lui lancer, mais bizarrement, rien ne vint. Il regarda alors curieusement en direction du loup et vit ce dernier la bouche close, lui lançant son plus terrifiant regard assassin. Tu peux plus parler ? L'hyperactif sourit alors que Peter faisait non de la tête. Mais c'est génial !

_ Je vous avais bien dit qu'il pouvait se faire obéir de TOUTES les créatures surnaturelles !

_ Ca veut dire que ça marche pas sur vous Chris ? Demanda Scott au chasseur.

Ledit chasseur lui fit alors un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

_ Vous croyez que ça marche pour nous aussi ? Demanda subitement Sakura à l'Argent.

C'est Deaton qui lui répondit :

_ Vous êtes tous les quatre les élus de la Lune, si elle vous fait revenir c'est qu'un danger doit guetter les créatures surnaturelles sous sa protection.

_ Oh. Fut la seule réponse de l'asiatique.

Un silence pesant s'installa qui fut troublé par la voix de Stiles :

_ Couché Peter !

Le loup s'allongea par terre sans se dépatir de son regard meurtrier envers l'hyperactif.

_ Oh ça marche, c'est trop bien ! Allez fais le beau ! C'est bien ! Fais le mort maintenant ! Ooooh, tu le fais trop bien, c'est bon restes comme ça, bouges plus ! J'adore ce pouvoir !

Stiles s'amusait comme un petit fou, toujours accroché en koala à Derek qui regardait son oncle avec des yeux rieurs.

_ C'est génial Derek, je vais pouvoir réaliser un de mes plus grands fantasmes !

_ Euh… lequel ? Demanda le loup, pas très rassuré.

_ Te faire des grattouilles quand tu es sous ta forme de loup, t'as jamais voulu ! Bouda le petit brun.

Derek soupira, mais quelle merde je vous jure ! Stiles se retourna soudainement vers ses trois camarades d'infortune :

_ Au fait, comment vous êtes arrivés là ?

_ Par le cercle. Dis Kyo en pointant un dessin étrange en forme de cercle sur le sol, c'était en fait plusieurs vaguelettes qui étaient gravées au sol et qui misent bout à bout formaient un cercle, d'autres vaguelettes séparaient le cercle en quatre et dans chaque quart se trouvait une croix avec un trou prévu pour y enfoncer quelque chose et il était aussi inscrit un mot dans une langue que Stiles ne connaissait pas.

_ Maître ! S'exclama soudainement Titania. Il serait bon pour vous, vos frères et votre sœur de partir au Sanctuaire de l'Air, là-bas on vous donnera des explications

_ Ouais, ok ! Et on fait comment ?

_ Ben vous allez dans la partie Air du cercle !

_ Tellement évident. C'est laquelle la partie Air ?

_ Eh bien, celle où il y a marqué « Vista ».

_ Mais oui bien sur ! C'est l'évidence même !

_ Vous voyez !

_ C'était de l'ironie, la fleur, comment veux-tu que je sache que « Vista » ça veut dire Air ?

_ Eh bien c'est la langue des elfes, vous devriez la connaître.

_ On a pas dû aller dans la même école…

_ Votre pouvoir est peut-être trop frais pour que vous soyez en pleine possession de vos capacités, ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt ce sera pour vous complètement naturel de parler, lire, écrire et comprendre cette si belle langue !

_ Super ! Scanda-t-il avec ironie, bon les gars je pars en voyage, ne m'attendez pas pour le dessert !

Dit-il en sautant de son compagnon et en se plaçant dans le cercle avec les trois autres esprits élémentaires. Ils disparurent au moment où la meute réalisait ce qu'il se passait, tout le monde étant resté en bug devant la petite fée.

_ Bordel, dans quoi il s'est encore fourré cet abrutit ! Grogna Derek avant de soupirer avec fatalisme.

Fin du Chapitre~

Bon, j'ai pas fait un chapitre hyper sérieux (résultat d'un samedi avec ma jumelle) et il est aussi plus court que ce que je voulais mais j'ai une excuse : Juste que cette semaine je suis en vacance chez ma mamie (euh… mais t'as quel âge ? 20 ans et j'assume!) du coup j'ai pas trop de temps à moi entre les restaurants, les sortis (hier j'ai fais du canoë je suis fracassée!) et tout et tout…

Enfin voilà, à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 3 ! Bisous !


	4. Chapitre 3

Yo~ Je vous remercie pour vos reviews très gentilles ! Je vous ai écrit un petit texte aujourd'hui car je suis très prise par mon déménagement et que je n'ai pas trop de temps devant moi. Je répondrais à vos commentaires au prochain chapitre (toujours par manque de temps, et oui c'est une semaine chargée!)

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

À peine Stiles avait-il posé son pied dans le cercle au sol qu'il s'était senti transporté ailleurs, moins d'une seconde plus tard la forêt de Beacon Hills avait disparu au profit d'un plateau surplombant les nuages, il devait être tellement haut qu'il était passé au-dessus d'eux… C'était tellement joli et …

_ MANGER ! S'écria Sakura. Mon resto ! Mon resto !

Elle commença à partir et c'est alors que deux tourbillons distincts se formèrent devant elle, laissant apparaître des petites filles d'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur et totalement immatérielles vu qu'elles semblaient faites de vent.

_ Oh non jeune maîtresse ! Commença l'une d'une voix enjouée.

_ Il vous faut parler à votre mère ! Continua l'autre d'un air pressé.

_ Et vos frères aussi !

_ Elle est tellement belle !

_ Tellement jolie !

_ Vous êtes encore jeune !

_ À peine une nouvelle-née !

_ Et vos frères aussi !

_ Je vais en cramer une ! Fit Kyo.

_ Je vais en noyer une ! Fit Drago.

Ils le dirent en même temps et se sourirent de façon sadique juste après.

 _Okay… Je suis encore tombé sur des psychopathes, la force est avec moi…_ Pensa Stiles.

_ Bon jeune maîtresse ! Reprit l'une des filles.

_ Que faites-vous ! Poursuivit l'autre.

_ Il faut vous hâter !

_ Vous dépêcher !

_ Allez, hop hop hop !

_ Parlez !

_ Elle écoute !

_ Toujours !

_ Et vos frères aussi !

_ Parlez à la Lune ! Hihihi ! Firent-elles ensemble avant de disparaître comme elles étaient apparus, dans un tourbillon.

Les quatre enfants de ladite Lune restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'un bruit n'attire leur attention, une femme, entièrement blanche et translucide, un grand sourire sadique collé au visage apparut. Sakura sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque et de tomber dans les pommes...

_ On peut m'expliquer pourquoi tous les représentants de l'Air ont peur des fantômes ?! Ça devient pénible à la fin, quatre millénaires que c'est comme ça ! Ronchonna la Dame Blanche en partant bouder un peu plus loin.

_ Ha ha ha ! La naissance des esprits élémentaires est toujours un grand moment !

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête en direction de la vieille femme qui venait de parler alors que celle-ci continuait :

_ Enchantée jeunes gens, je m'appelle Tsutsu, et j'ai été la gardienne de ce Sanctuaire depuis la mort de la dernière incarnation de l'esprit de l'Air jusqu'à sa renaissance en la personne de l'idiote juste là. Dit-elle en pointant Sakura du doigt et en ricanant.

Fin~

Très court comme je l'ai dit plus haut mais c'est le maximum que je peux faire, désolée ! J'espère sincèrement pouvoir recommencer à vous faire des vrais longs chapitres parce qu'entre le 2 qui était court de mon point de vue et celui-là où j'ai dû vous frustrer à mort je crois…

Enfin voilà, à des jours meilleurs j'espère ! Bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

Yo~ Me revoilà après une longue absence ! Je sais que j'ai pas posté depuis deux semaines et que mes deux derniers posts étaient courts et très courts. La raison de cette absence ? J'ai déménagé (« c'est pas du petit lait, hé hé hé » dixit ma sœur jumelle) ! Je suis une Brestoise maintenant (ça ce dit comme ça?), et je vis en colocation avec ma sœur jumelle, Quácë ! Tout cela pour mes études, hé oui troisième année de psychologie… Du coup pour le moment je passe pour une touriste vu que, venant du Sud, je suis toute bronzée et j'ai l'accent chantant !

Le pire de tout c'est qu'on a eu internet que hier, une semaine coupée du monde, c'était la fin des haricots magiques...

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec réponses aux reviews à la fin !

Et en plus vous avez droit à un cadeau, je vous ai fait un petit Lemon Sterek pour les amateurs, pour les autres le début et la fin sont signalés, si vous voulez le passer c'est bien évidemment sans incidence sur l'histoire, enfin presque, dites-vous que Derek est responsable du petit problème de Stiles à la fin du chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'en suis sûre !

Allez, bisous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Allô la Lune ? Je me noie dans la pelouse...

_ Tip tip tip… Allô, la Lune ? Ici Tsutsu, je peux vous parler ?

_ …

_ …

_ …

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avant de rediriger leur attention sur la vieille femme :

_ Elle se fout de notre gueule là ? Demanda Kyo.

_ Je crois… Soupira Stiles

Quelle idée aussi avaient-ils eu de demander à cette folle ricanante comment contacter la Lune ?

_ Hi hi hi hi hi, si vous voulez vraiment lui parler, réveillez votre sœur et concentrez-vous en vous plaçant dans le cercle.

Les trois jeunes obéirent et, après que Kyo ait secoué Sakura comme un prunier pour qu'elle se réveille, ils se placèrent dans le cercle et tentèrent de se concentrer pour contacter la Lune …..…. Mais cela fit un gros rien du tout….. Ils restèrent au milieu du cercle, tentant de rentrer en communication avec l'astre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sous un soleil de plomb alors que la vieille femme les regardait en ricanant.

Puis soudain, ils entendirent comme une voix venant de l'intérieur d'eux, elle était douce et familière :

_ Bientôt mes enfants, pour l'instant je ne peux vous parler plus… Il vous faudra être fort dans le futur… pour le moment laissez-vous aller à ce que vous êtes, ne cherchez pas à le freiner, c'est votre destin…

Et la voix se tût, les laissant dans un état de profonde solitude, comme si cette présence c'était tout ce qui leur manquait…

Lorsque Sakura rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir les trois garçons disparaître :

_ Ils sont retournés dans leurs Sanctuaires ma petite, lui dit la vieille femme.

Sakura se retourna alors vers elle et…

_ HYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Tss, petite nature… Râla Bloody Mary.

La vieille Tsutsu ricana.

OoOoO

Stiles se sentit à nouveau transporté et avant qu'il ait pu rouvrir les yeux il se sentit plaqué contre un torse musclé, ce qui le fit sourire doucement.

_ Bon sang Stiles ! Ne disparaît plus jamais comme ça ! Grogna un Derek très énervé du point de vue de l'hyperactif.

Il rouvrit alors ses yeux qu'il posa sur le visage contrarié de son homme…

_ Stiles, ton père a pas supporté le choc il s'est évanoui… lui annonça Melissa.

_ Il est vivant ?

_ Euh, oui…

_ Alors il s'en remettra, il a vu pire.

_ Moi je veux savoir où tu étais passé ! Exigea Lydia.

_ Alors, apparemment je me suis rendue au sanctuaire de l'Air et là, après avoir vu la Dame Blanche et une vieille folle qui faisait que ricaner, on a passé dix minutes en plein cagnard pour finalement entendre une voix qui nous dit de nous laisser envahir par nos nouveaux pouvoirs…

_ Et ça va te changer ces nouveaux pouvoirs ? S'inquiéta Scott.

_ Je sais pas…

Un silence s'installa alors que chacun réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Stiles fut tiré de ses pensées par son père qui se réveillait et qui le prit dans ses bras dès qu'il le vit, l'arrachant de ceux de Derek où il était toujours.

_ C'est bon papa je vais bien.

_ J'ai eu si peur…

_ Je vais bien, je suis en vie et en bonne santé.

_ Je veux pas te perdre Stiles, j'ai déjà perdu ta mère alors promet moi que tu seras prudent et que tu me reviendras à chaque fois en vie et en bonne santé.

_ Promis papa. Et puis Derek et là aussi, il me protégera.

_ Hum. Acquiesça le Shérif.

Stiles sourit en serrant son père contre lui avant de retourner dans les bras de Derek.

_ Bon, fit Lydia, trop d'émotions pour ce soir, tout le monde au lit on s'inquiétera demain matin quand on sera frais et dispos et que la moitié d'entre nous ne sera pas ivre…

_ Je me disais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de réactions… Réalisa Derek.

_ Au moins ça prouve que mon mélange Alcool/Aconit fonctionne !

_ Plus qu'à ouvrir un bar pour Loup-Garous, je suis certain que tu ferais fortune ! Plaisanta Stiles.

Au sourire machiavélique de son amie il sut que ça n'allait pas tarder…

Finalement ils se mirent tous en route pour le manoir Hale et se couchèrent immédiatement après être arrivés. C'est ainsi que Stiles referma la porte de la chambre de Derek avec la ferme intention d'aller dormir… enfin jusqu'à ce que son loup lui fasse remarquer qu'il était toujours phosphorescent.

_ Bordel ! Je sais pas comment ça part…

_ Moi ça me dérange pas…

_ Je t'excite comme ça ?

_ T'es à moitié nu Stiles…

 **LEMON**

Le-dit Stiles lui fit un sourire taquin avant de venir se coller contre son torse et de se frotter lascivement contre lui. Derek passa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux toujours longs avant de les agripper et de prendre sauvagement possession de cette bouche tentante qui lui faisait face. Il poussa sa langue à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale et celle-ci joua avec son homologue avant de se retirer :

_ Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire quand je te vois comme ça… Grogna Derek avant de mordiller le cou de l'hyperactif.

_ Han… Tu devrais commencer tout de suite… hum ! Soupira Stiles en collant un peu plus son bassin contre celui de Derek.

Le loup plaça une de ses mains sur ses fesses alors que l'autre était toujours perdue dans ses cheveux. Ce gamin allait avoir sa peau, il était décidément trop bandant pour son propre bien… N'en pouvant plus, Derek jeta Stiles sur le lit avant de tirer ce dernier sous la fenêtre de façon à ce que la peau de son hyperactif reste phosphorescente.

_ A quelle sauce vais-je bien pouvoir te manger ? Dit Derek en se léchant les lèvres.

_ Celle que tu veux… Ronronna Stiles en croisant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et en écartant bien les jambes, laissant voir son désir comprimé dans son pantalon.

Toute raison déserta alors Derek qui se mit à réduire en lambeaux le bas de Stiles après avoir lié ses poignets avec sa ceinture. La virilité de l'hyperactif se retrouva à l'air libre et le loup sourit en voyant qu'elle était phosphorescente comme le reste de sa peau.

Il observa alors le corps offert sous lui avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur la base du cou et de descendre en les alternant avec des coups de langue jusqu'à arriver à un téton rose qu'il mordilla délicatement faisant gémir Stiles. Il suça la perle de chair tendrement alors qu'il faisait rouler l'autre sous ses doigts. Il descendit ensuite sur le ventre plat et introduisit sa langue dans son nombril, lui arrachant un cri de surprise suivit par plusieurs gémissements sonores.

Derek caressa tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses de Stiles avant de les agripper pour les écarter un peu plus. Il se délecta quelques secondes de la vue avant de commencer à lécher les bourses pleines pour après remonter sur le membre turgescent. Il sentait son compagnon remuer sous lui et il l'entendit pousser un cri d'extase lorsqu'il prit complètement son sexe en bouche, il grogna autour ce qui le fit vibrer et fit gémir Stiles plus fort.

_ Derek… je, han ! Vais pas tenir…

Le loup suça plus fort son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse au fond de sa gorge dans un long gémissement. Derek avala le sperme puis dirigea sa langue vers l'intimité de Stiles, il la lécha avant d'introduire un premier doigt que l'hyperactif ne sentit pas, encore perdu dans son bonheur post-orgasmique. Il en introduisit un deuxième et commença à détendre l'entrée de son compagnon.

_ C'est bon Derek, j'ai pas mal, viens !

_ Stiles… Je suis beaucoup plus conséquent que deux doigts…

_ Oui mais c'est pas comme d'habitude, là j'ai pas mal.

Le loup retira ses phalanges de son amant avant de soulever ses jambes et de s'enfoncer en lui d'un seul coup.

_ AAAAAAAAH ! Bon sang Derek ! Je sais qu'on utilise plus de lubrifiant depuis longtemps avec ton truc de loup qui fait que ton sexe se lubrifie tout seul pour pas me blesser mais MERDE DEREK ! T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement !

_ Stiles…

_ Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais quoi encore ?

_ Ta gueule !

_ Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

En un mouvement le loup avait tapé directement la prostate de son compagnon, il connaissait son corps par cœur et savait comment faire taire son hyperactif trop bavard quand il fallait pas.

Stiles s'agrippa au dos de Derek alors que ce dernier se mouvait de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur de lui. La chambre se remplit rapidement de cris et de gémissements et le lit grinçait fortement sous les coups de reins brutaux du loup.

_ Tellement chaud… Tellement étroit…

_ Derek… peux plus…

Le loup sentit les muscles internes de son compagnon se resserrer autour de sa verge avant que celui-ci ne jouisse entre leurs deux ventres rapidement suivit par Derek qui succombait toujours à l'étroitesse de ce corps.

Le loup se retira du corps de son compagnon et observa la peau s'assombrir et redevenir comme avant et les cheveux raccourcir pour reprendre leur longueur d'antan.

_ Eh bien voilà, on a trouvé un moyen de te faire redevenir comme avant.

_ Si à chaque fois que je me transforme j'ai droit à ce traitement je sens que je vais souvent être phosphorescent…

Derek sourit avant de caler Stiles entre ses bras et de s'endormir le nez dans ses cheveux, comme tous les soirs.

 **FIN LEMON**

OoOoO

_ QUOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ?

_ Vous êtes moins réceptifs quand vous avez bu…

_ Ok, je vais me recoucher je dois faire un mauvais rêve… Décréta Erica.

_ T'es quoi en fait, une espèce de Luciole ? Demanda Kira.

_ Plutôt un ver luisant. Continua Malia.

_ Ça doit être pratique pour voir dans la nuit ! S'enthousiasma Cora.

_ Je comprends rien, si t'es de la Terre, alors un arbre peut pousser dans ton estomac si tu avales un noyau ? S'enquit Liam.

_ ….Quoi ?

_ Ma mère me disait ça pour pas que je mange les cerises avec le noyau, ça m'a toujours fait flipper…

Stiles regarda quelques secondes Liam avant de se tourner vers Scott :

_ Promis mec, plus jamais je pense que tu es débile même si c'est le cas…

_ Hey ! Au lieu de dire des conneries viens plutôt avec moi, on va voir si ça modifie tes capacités physiques, c'est Deaton qui a dit qu'il fallait tester.

_ Ouais j'arrive…

_ Et tu nous laisses dans notre incompréhension totale ? Demanda Cora.

_ Ben moi je comprends pas et Lydia non plus alors vous c'est même pas la peine d'essayer…

_ Reviens ici petit bouffon je vais te faire la peau ! Gueula Erica à travers le manoir.

Son éclat de voix fut suivi par un « Erica je vais te tuer ! » made in Derek.

_ C'est qu'il est protecteur envers ses affaires le petit Derek… Se marra son oncle.

_ Ça vaut pour toi aussi Peter !

En dehors du manoir, Stiles et Scott montèrent dans la Jeep avant de se diriger vers le terrain de Lacross. La route se fit dans le silence complet tout comme l'arrivée, les deux garçons se stoppèrent au niveau des gradins :

_ Bon, tu vas dans les buts, je lance et tu rattrapes. Annonça Scott en s'avançant vers le centre du terrain.

_ …

_ Stiles ?

_ …

_ Ça va pas ?

Scott fit demi-tour et vint prendre son frère de cœur dans ses bras :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu seras toujours mon frère, quoi qu'il arrive ?

_ Bien sûr Stiles ! Pourquoi ça serait autrement ? Nous deux c'est pour la vie, même si c'est horriblement cliché de dire ça…

Stiles sourit en se serrant contre le loup.

_ Allez viens frérot, allons tester ces nouvelles capacités.

_ Okay !

Scott repartit sur la pelouse et Stiles fit de même mais ne put faire que quelques pas avant de se retrouver encerclé par ce qui semblait être… de la pelouse ?

_ Euh… Scott ? Au secours…

_ Comment t'as fait ça ?!

_ … Je sais pas …

_ Ok bouge pas.

_ C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

Scott s'élança à travers la pelouse géante et choppa Stiles qui était au milieu avant de ressortir, les deux garçons se mirent à courir à travers le terrain parce que, évidemment, ils étaient ressorti du mauvais côté…

Alors, après avoir fait pousser de la pelouse sur tout le terrain ils réussirent à regagner le béton et la Jeep. Scott prit alors le volant et se rendit directement chez Deaton.

Le trajet se passa comme à l'allée dans le silence complet sauf que cette fois la raison était que Stiles était trop perdu dans les milliards de pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour faire la conversation à son meilleur ami.

C'est un « la clinique est fermé » qui le sortit de ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était descendu de sa Jeep.

_ Scott ? Stiles ? Un problème ?

_ Ben, Stiles fait pousser de la pelouse…

_ … C'est un problème ?

_ Quand elle fait au moins deux mètres ça en devient un…

_ Oh je vois, tu ne contrôles pas encore tes nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est normal. Tu devrais aller à ton Sanctuaire pour apprendre à les maîtriser.

_ Stiles on repart !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Scott attrapa son ami par le bras et le balança dans la Jeep en saluant son patron avant de repartir à toute vitesse vers le domaine Hale.

OoOoO

Scott débarqua en trombe dans la verrière avant de se faire aussitôt jeter dehors par un arbre…

_ Petit malotru !

… parlant ? ….. Peu importe…

_ Euh… fut la seule réponse de Scott qui leva le bras de Stiles qu'il avait traîné derrière lui et sur lequel il était tombé.

_ Jeune maître ! S'affola la fée de la dernière fois. Vous allez bien ?!

_ Oui ne vous en faite pas, j'en ai vu d'autres…

_ Moi aussi je vais bien… se vexa le loup ce qui fit sourire Stiles avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur la petite créature :

_ Dis-moi… Titania c'est ça ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu peux m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs ? Tout à l'heure j'ai fait pousser de la pelouse de deux mètres sans le vouloir…

_ Pour ça il faudrait que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ici, mais commencez donc par prendre votre forme lunaire.

_ Ma quoi ?

_ Quand vous êtes phosphorescent.

_ Ah ! Euh… comment je fais ?

_ Concentrez-vous dessus jeune maître, si déjà vous arrivez à prendre cette forme et à l'enlever ce sera un bon début.

_ Essayons alors…

Stiles ferma les yeux et se concentra sous le regard attentif de Scott et Titania, il resta immobile environ cinq minutes avant que ses vêtements ne changent et que ça peau s'éclaire.

_ Super Stiles ! Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi ton pantalon est en lambeaux ?

_ …

_ Jeune maître que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes-vous battu ?

_ …..

_ Jeune maître ?

_ DEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! T'es un loup mort !

OoOoO

Au même moment, au manoir Hale :

_ Atchoum !

_ Tu t'enrhumes ? Demanda Peter à son neveu.

_ Mon oncle ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Ta gueule !

Fin du chapitre ~

Récapitulatif de l'excuse pour mon retard :

Première semaine : Plus d'ordi parce qu'il était emballé dans trois tonnes de papiers bulles (on sait jamais!).

Deuxième semaine : Pas d'internet… T.T la mort…

Maintenant réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 :

Auriane07 : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-là !

Lylypuce55 : Je savais que ça te plairait, moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant comme la partie « Stiles le Koala », j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre !

Sanga36 : Contente que tu aies aimé ! Pour l'instant je vais me concentrer sur Stiles qui apprend à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, le grand méchant c'est pour plus tard mais bon un Stiles surpuissant c'est presque aussi dangereux qu'un vrai méchant qui veut détruire le monde ! XD

Le Visiteur : Merci, ça me fais plaisir, moi aussi j'adore l'eau comme élément et je sais pas pourquoi mais je voyais bien la terre pour Stiles, alors que ma jumelle me disait qu'elle voyait tout sauf ça pour notre hyperactif (un grand débat entre nous…).

Puis du chapitre 3 :

Sanga36 : J'ai trouvé ça marrant que Sakura ait peur des fantômes (qui sont accessoirement ses serviteurs) et Kyo et Drago en psychopathes, de toute façon ils sont tous un peu fou à leur façon les esprits élémentaires, sinon c'est pas drôle. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, à mercredi prochain pour la suite !

Le Visiteur : Désolée de t'avoir frustré, c'est vrai que j'ai été débordée ces dernières semaines, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, encore désolée pour le retard.

Et enfin des gros bisous à tous ! Normalement il n'y a plus de raison pour que je sois en retard donc je vous dis à Mercredi prochain !


	6. Chapitre 5

Ah ah ! Cette fois je n'ai qu'une semaine et un jour de retard ! Encore un peu et je serais à l'heure. ^-^

RAR :

Le Visiteur : Merci pour ta review, je sais que je fais des chapitres courts mais avec la reprise de la fac j'ai plus trop le temps… mais quand je l'aurais de nouveau il faudra que je passe voir tes fics ! Sinon son entraînement commence vraiment que la semaine prochaine, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre, voilà, bisous !

Là ! Bonne lecture à tous ! X)

Chapitre 5 :

Stiles grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'à côté de lui Scott s'amusait comme un petit fou. Titania avait rapidement déshabillé l'hyperactif pour que ses amies et elle recousent les habits du lycéen. Lycéen qui avait alors tenté de virer son Alpha mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulut le lâcher et lorsqu'il lui avait sortit qu'il était nu eh ben Scott avait envoyé valser ses vêtements, voilà, égalité.

Du coup ils avaient tous les deux été poussé dans un bassin avec une cascade, l'eau était bonne, environ 30 degrés, et le loup barbotait joyeusement. Soudain il se jeta sur Stiles et le plaqua contre la roche :

_ Euh… mec, moi aussi je t'aime mais… comment dire ? Je sors avec Derek tu te souviens ? Et on couche ensemble aussi, t'as dû t'en rendre compte vu l'état de mes vêtm…

_ Stiles ! Je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Derek ! Lui lança Scott avec un regard horrifié. Je te protège juste, il y a une présence dans ce bassin.

_ Des algues ou des poissons ?

_ Idiot !

Soudain quelque chose sortit de l'eau :

_ Bonjour ! S'écria alors une voix féminine !

_ …

_ …

_ J'avais raison finalement, c'est un gros poisson…

_ Je suis pas un poisson ! Je suis une sirène. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Vous voulez que je vous lave jeune maître ?

_ Bonne idée ! Intervint alors Titania. Comme ça il ne sentira plus le loup et les médicaments.

_ Mais… mais c'est normal que je sente le loup puisque je fais partit d'une meute !

_ Ouais vous avez pas le droit de lui enlever l'odeur de la meute, ça le protège… normalement…

_ je veux pas lui enlever l'odeur de ta meute, jeune Alpha, mais celle de son compagnon qui est un peu trop présente à mon goût…

_ Ah. Les deux lycéens rougirent pour le coup.

_ Bon venez là jeune maître ! Dit joyeusement la sirène.

Elle entraîna Stiles sur un côté et commença à le laver avec une éponge douce et pleine de savon aux senteurs de caramel.

_ Moi aussi j'ai une sirène pour me laver ? Demanda innocemment Scott.

_ Nope, je suis la seule sirène ici, mais Olassië se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi.

_ Olafié ?

_ Olassië jeune homme, fit une voix grave derrière Scott. Le loup fit volt-face et se retrouva face à un arbre (un saule pleureur exactement) avec un visage (le même qui l'avait foutu dehors quand il était entré tout à l'heure…).

L'arbre attrapa alors le loup avec ses branches et même si ce dernier se débattait il réussit à l'immobiliser :

_ C'est pas au vieille arbre que tu vas apprendre à faire des feuilles !

_ Quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber jeune homme, c'est trop philosophique pour toi.

Et le grand arbre commença à frotter le loup avec ses branches sans aucune délicatesse. De l'autre côté du bassin, se foutant royalement des hurlements de douleur de Scott, Stiles entama une discussion avec la sirène :

_ Donc tu es la seule sirène ici ? Comment ça se fait ?

_ Eh bien j'ai été offerte au Sanctuaire de la Terre il y a longtemps par le premier esprit élémentaire de l'eau.

_ Je vois… Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Je m'appelle Luimë.

_ Dis, tu peux m'expliquer la relation entre les Sanctuaires ?

_ Bien sûre, dit-elle en se plaçant derrière lui et en lui shampooinant les cheveux avec un produit aux senteurs de fraises. Les tout premiers esprits élémentaires étaient amis, il y avait deux filles et deux garçons. Pour célébrer leur amitié ils décidèrent de s'offrirent des cadeaux. La Terre offrit une petite fée à chacun des autres, l'Eau offrit une sirène, l'Air offrit une Sylphe et le Feu offrit un… aheum, Incube…

_ Incube ?

_ Moi ! Cria un homme en se jetant dans le bassin.

Luimë soupira :

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, ce n'est pas le genre de première impression que l'on doit donner à son nouveau maître…

L'homme (hyper sexy au passage) ressortit de l'eau, il était très peu vêtu et de cuir principalement, il avait les cheveux noir et il posa ses yeux rouge pétillant sur Stiles :

_ Salut jeune maître, moi c'est ùcar ! Je suis un Incube donc si vous avez besoin de mes services n'hésitez pas !

Un grondement relativement mécontent retentit derrière lui :

_ Pas touche ! Fit Scott. Miens !

_ Euh… Je suis surtout à Derek, hein…

L'Alpha le prit alors contre lui après avoir poussé l'incube de son chemin, cela aurait pu être mignon s'ils n'étaient pas nu et pleins de savon…

Le loup foudroya ùcar du regard avant que celui-ci ne lève les mains, prouvant qu'il ne souhaitait pas se battre :

_ Calmes-toi mon loulou, je pensais pas à l'aider sexuellement parlant, mais je peux l'aider à renforcer sa force d'esprit, en l'aidant à résister aux intrusions, tout ça…

_ Avoues que t'avais aussi envie de l'avoir que pour toi… soupira Luimë.

_ Chut la poiscaille, je vais me faire griller ! Lança l'homme en rigolant.

_ Shishishishishi, Titania, ùcar est en train de mater ton petit maître… rigola une petite fille d'une trentaine de centimètres semblant faite d'air, comme celles qui se trouvaient au Sanctuaire de l'Air, peut-être une Sylphe ?

_ Jeune maître, s'affola la fée, toi le démon file de là !

_ A plus tard jeune maître, sourie l'incube en s'éloignant et en… roulant des hanches, miam !

_ Bon rincez-vous jeune maître, on va commencer votre enseignement !

Stiles retourna auprès de la sirène pour qu'elle finisse de le laver alors que Scott se collait à lui, échappant comme il le pouvait à l'arbre. Une fois propre, ils se rhabillèrent, Stiles se faisant sermonner par une nouvelle petite fée :

_ Et la prochaine fois jeune maître enlevez vos vêtements avant de faire quelque activité que ce soit avec ce loup ! Si vous avez quelque chose de cassé ou déchiré venez quand même me voir, je suis Lia, spécialiste en couture et en réparation de tous vêtements !

_ Très bien, merci Lia. Sourit gentiment l'hyperactif.

La fée rougit et se détourna dignement avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Leur nouveau maître était trop mimi !

_ Bon suivez moi jeune maître !

La fée alla jusqu'à une petite table en fer forgé placée au milieu d'une dense végétation et Stiles et Scott s'assirent sur les chaises.

_ Bon ! Commença Titania de façon très professorale, vous allez remarquer jeune maître que partout où vous regardez il y a des plantes et que vous connaissez ces plantes !

_ Mmm, ouais maintenant que tu le dis, il y a pleins d'informations qui arrivent sans que je sache d'où elles viennent, c'est très perturbant…

_ C'est normal, ce sont les connaissances des précédant esprits élémentaires. Vous pouvez puiser indéfiniment dans ces connaissances, mais le mieux ce serait que vous vous occupiez des plantes présentes ici, vous les connaissez toutes mais ce sera plus simple de les comprendre si vous restez près d'elles et que vous vous en occupez.

_ Ok… Je suis de corvée jardinage alors…

_ Je suis sûre qu'à force ce ne sera plus une corvée mais un véritable plaisir de jardiner ici. Et puis chaque créature de ce lieu sera ravi de vous apprendre à mieux contrôler vos pouvoirs ou même simplement raconter différentes histoires vraies qui pourraient vous aider à mieux comprendre le monde du surnaturel.

_ C'est bon je prends une carte d'abonnement !

_ Ouais ben moi je suis pas, par contre il faut que quelqu'un soit à tes côtés à chaque fois que tu viens ici, j'ai pas encore confiance !

_ Franchement Scott, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai plus quatre ans et encore même à quatre ans je savais me débrouiller tout seul, c'est vrai quoi j'ai réussi à attraper le bocal de cookies en haut d'une étagère, d'ailleurs j'attends toujours que Peter me fasse ses soi-disant cookies au chocolat blanc, c'est qu'il m'a fait envie ce…

_ STOP ! Cria le loup. Stiles… tu changeras jamais frérot…

_ Bien sûre que non ! Sinon qui sera là pour sauver vos fesses poilus en trouvant des plans farfelus mais géniaux et pour vous fournir des informations précieuses que moi seul peut trouver ! Sans oublier le fait de vous faire de bons petits plats durant les réunions de meute et…

_ Et nous assommer avec des monologues en plus du fait que tu ne tienne pas en place. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.

Scott sourit à son frère de cœur qui lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

_ Ok j'accepte d'avoir un louloup pour me chaperonner.

_ Merci, je serais plus rassuré comme ça.

Stiles sentait que son Alpha était encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait fait le soir de la pleine lune, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute et que cela devait ce passer, l'hyperactif savait qu'il devrait pendant longtemps accepter d'être surprotégé pour rassurer le loup et même la meute qui avait dû avoir une belle frayeur…

Fin du chapitre~

Nyah~

Je peux pas faire plus pour ce chapitre ! J'espère au moins que vous avez aimé, chers lecteurs !

Et aussi je suis gentille je vous donne la signification des noms des personnages que j'ai introduit :

_ ùcar : Pécher, faire le mal

_ Luimë : Eau courante, flot, pays inondé

_ Olassië : Feuillage

_ Lia : fil fin, filament d'araignée

Pfiou… je vais aller manger j'ai trop faim ! Enfin quand mon cours sera finit, encore une heure !

Bisous à tous ! ^.-


End file.
